Taurr
Taurr is the Black Star Force Ranger (or simply Star Force Black) of the Star Force Rangers. He is an anthropomorphic bull-like android. He is one of the first three Star Force Rangers, after Lance, to be awakened. For a period of time, he disguised himself as a wrestling champion known as El Toro Rojo. After the permanent defeat of Grimulon, Taurr returned to his wrestling career, winning 99 streaks & regaining his championship title belt. Character History Early Life Sometime in the past, Taurr was created by a former Khaosmos scientist, Dr Ben, who was originally a mad scientist to build Taurr as a weapon leading the group of multiple Taurr 0s. Unfortunately, Ben gained multiple personalities, creating his justice-half, who manage to create a machine to separate his original evil-half from his body & escape with Taurr, making his latest creation good-willed due to his remorse. During his activation, Taurr is taught by the justice-Ben about the meaning of life within the universe without being consumed by the fighting intent, or else that intent will permanently turn Taurr into nothing more than a mindless machine, referring to what will evil-Ben turn Taurr into. After winning a wrestling championship belt nine years later, he intended to celebrate his victory with his creator that night; however, Taurr witnesses Khaosmos's mercenary Lance poison Ben in front of his eyes. Enraged, Taurr fought Lance but lost, as the doctor died of his last breath to remind Taurr of his teachings because of Lance's poison. Sometime later, he acquired his Bull Orb & was recruited to join the resistance as a Star Force Ranger, in hopes not only to eliminate Khaosmos regime but also to get revenge against Lance. Unaware to Taurr, the one who murdered Dr Ben was Lance's brother, Nepas. As Star Force Black Taurr was sent by Tera of the Orion into battle in the flat planet of Crotos. Here he battled Khaosmos & attempted to save as many civilians as possible. It was during that battle that Taurr encountered three teenage humans from Earth. Surprised that two of the humans (Miley & Skip) possessed Star Orbs, Taurr helped the two morph into Star Force Rangers, & the three fought together to drive Khaosmos away as Casper watched, making it his goal to be one of them. They returned to the Orion, where they were greeted by Tera. Once there, they find Casper has made off with a Nova Blast Morpher & they go to the planet Jagjag to track him down. The three witness both Casper & a Jagjag resident, Alf, as they become Star Force Rangers. Investigating his origins The final battle Personality Taurr is generally happy-go-lucky in demeanour, believing firmly in the power of justice & fiercely protective of the ones he cares about. However, Taurr can be hot-blooded & impulsive when provoked, especially when his friends are endangered or hurt. When he encountered Lance, the man who the wrestler thought killed Dr Ben, he fell into a fit of rage & had to be restrained by his teammates, unintentionally causing his team to be poisoned. When not fighting, Taurr will usually be lifting weights, despite the fact exercise gives him no physical benefit due to being a robot. Despite his animosity towards Lance until he realizes that Lance's traitorous brother Nepas was the one who murdered Dr Ben, Taurr eventually warms up to him as a teammate & friend (calling him 'partner' too as if they were already closed best buddies), to the point where he takes a finishing move meant for Lance & is destroyed. After being revived they got along well & support each other as needed. Powers & Abilities ;Robot Physiology :As a robot, he has shown the following superhuman abilities: :;Heat Resistance ::He cannot be dehydrated, & can still function normally under the extreme heat when Orion approaches the Sun while the organic members of the Orion's crew are weakened by heat to the point of being immobilized. :;Super Strength ::As a fighting robot, Taurr has strength far exceeding most humanoids. Black Star Force Ranger Star Force Black= Arsenal *Star Orbs **Bull Orb *Star Buckle *Nova Blast Morpher *Star Axe *Taurr's right forearm can be shot like a rocket & be manually controlled. Zords *Bull Star Zord Attacks *'Aldebaran Crush': Star Force Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Nova Blast Morpher. *'All-Star Crash': Star Force Black performs a powerful blast attack with the Nova Blast Morpher alongside his fellow Star Force Rangers. **'United All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Star Force Rangers. **'Ultimate All-Star Crash': An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Star Force Rangers. *'Aldebaran Impact': Star Force Black performs a powerful boomerang attack with the Star Axe. *'All-Star Impact': Star Force Black performs a supercharged energy attack with the Star Axe alongside his fellow Star Force Rangers. |-|El Toro Rojo= Arsenal *Nova Blast Morpher Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, he represents Taurus, "The Bull" **His finisher "Aldeberan Impact" refers to the star Aldeberan, the brightest of the Taurus constellation. Portrayal Taurr is voiced by Kelson Henderson. Notes *Star Force Black's arms, abdomen, & legs are actually reused from the same parts of Taurr's unmorphed form. This technically makes Star Force Black simply just Taurr wearing a Star Force Ranger helmet & upper body armour. *Taurr wears his Star Force Ranger jacket over his right shoulder, which is a reference to a matador's cape. *Taurr's visor shape on his ranger helmet is similar to the helmet visor of Xander Bly (Green Mystic Ranger) from Mystic Force as both had a visor shape of a Bull's head. The only difference between the two is that Taurr's visor has longer horns that extend outside of his helmet. *Taurr is the second one to be a core ranger robot member (not to be confused as a Beast Bot from Power Rangers Beast Morphershttps://powerrangers.wikia.com/wiki/Power_Rangers_Beast_Morphers). Sting was a core member of his own team. *Taurr's wrestling moniker, in Spanish, means "the Red Bull", possibly a reference to the energy drink of the same name. **Taurr being a wrestler & while also wearing a mask to conceal his identity pays homage to the Lucha Libre tradition. Luchadors are famously known for wearing masks to hide their real identity. *The appearance of Taurr is based on the Greek monster, the Minotaur. See Also * Champ - Super Sentai counterpart in Kyuranger Category:Star Force Category:Ranger Category:Black Ranger Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Aliens Category:Robot Category:Star Force Rangers